light green trimmed with white
by samurai's wind
Summary: an Au world, Holland goes to the shop just about everyday cause Hap stills his boards. will Renton finally get the courage to give Holland the board he made for him? i don't know you have to read and review. Holland/Renton


I DON'T OWN RENTON, HOLLAND, AXEL, HAP, OR TALHO, just the announcer

anyway this isn't a yaoi, well it is but not anything rated M, just kissing

it's an AU world too... -Samurai's Wind

* * *

Holland's POV -

* * *

His grandfather owns the skateboarding shop, they fix skateboards, make them, and sell them. Renton Thurston.  
The kid's only 15 and he'll own the shop just like his father and grandfather did. his father was killed while riding one of the best waves ever known, after that his grandfather, Axel Thurston, took back over.  
I take my eyes off the bright sun and walk into the shop, as usual children, teenages, even adults are here buying a skateboard. 

Renton's working on a light green board that's trimmed with pear white.

he's, currently, cleaning the see threw lime green wheels before putting them on. Slick, to much cleaner. not most skaters would put that much efforts into the wheels, unless needed.

I hear chuckling, I turn to see Axel watching me.  
he laughs, "Holland, how nice to see you again, since yesterday." he laughs before he reaches out his right and I reach out my left.

"nice to see you again too Axel." I reply with a grin, Axel glances be hide me and I glance back too. Renton was staring at me, "'sup." he grins, I nod slightly and he sets back to work.

Axel looks back at me, "so, Holland, what can Renton and I do for you?"

'well Axel I would like a new board since Hap stole mine and I would like to French your grandson in front of everyone..'

I sigh and run my fingers threw my hair, I can't say that to Axel, he would throw me out in a heartbeat.  
And besides Renton never gave anyone any reason that he swung that way.

"a new board, please. Hap stole my other one."

"Holland everyone's stilling your boards." "yeah" I reply, "maybe I should open up my own store, and actually make people give me money for the boards they're ripping off me."

Axel laughs, he knows how to take a joke. And I was only playing.

Renton laughs, "don't go and put us out of business ok?" I stare at him not completely understanding what he means until it dongs on me, "you... never..." I say with a smirk and he and Axel laughs.

about 10 minutes later

After I get my new board, I say thanks and leave, I get half way down the sidewalk when I hear someone calling my name.

I turn around and see Renton coming towards me with his light green and pear while board in his hands, I really don't get why he just doesn't ride it.. Gees the kid makes everything so damn difficult.

He stops right in front of me, he tries to catch his breath, but doesn't succeed.

He grins widely before he snatches my new board out of my hands.

"give it back Renton.." I say wanting to punching the kid, I ball my fist up and raise my arm, he flinches.

'shit i'm letting everyone stole my boards... i'm soft'

I sigh again, "kid you better give-" he stops me and yells, "I'm not a kid and if I am, Holland your only 17, two years older than me. Your no different than me."

Renton sticks his tongue out, oh I _can_ find other uses for that tongue, but I push those thoughts away.

"so you have a point, now give me my fucking board!" I yell, man I'm tied. I have to say sorry tomorrow.

"no I want this board." he says

"why?" I yell 'can't be soft on him, no matter how cute he actully looks'

"because I want you to have mine.." he yells back, his eyes looking at the pavement, not leaving it.

"w-what?" I ask, I didn't mean to stutter but I did, he looks up and in plain view I see the blush covering both his tan cheeks. His eyes are wide and round, more than usual.

"I said I want you to have it. I made the board, sure, but I never said it was for myself. Everyone just assumed it was for me, I really made it for you!" he slightly yells the last part making a few people glance at us, since it is about 3 in the afternoon.

"have you rode it yet?" I ask he shakes his head no, I sigh. "why not?" He smiles, "because I made it for you, Holland.."

I stare completely stunned by his words, Renton on the other hand takes the silence as rejection and goes to turn and make a run for it.

When I grab him from be hide, I rest my chin on his right shoulder before whispering, "where do you want to ride it?"

"but-but it's yours!" he cries out quickly, I chuckle and he tenses.

"I can't ride it alone, besides first you wanna go and get a burger first."

He smirks, damn I could fuck him here _and_ now.

But I think I'm going to wait.  
-  
Renton grabs my arm and pulls me closer,

"good luck, lover!" he grins cheerfully.

"thank you, lover.." I purr back right beside his ear I feel him shiver against me, when the announcer called out,

"NEXT UP HOLLAND NOVAK, TALHO YUKI AND HAP 'HAPPY SMILE.' THE ONLY TRIPILE SKATE TEAM IN THE CONTEST."

* * *

Regular POV

* * *

"good luck, Holland, Miss. Talho, Hap." 

"thanks Renton." the very slim, very active brown haired 18 year old smiles.

"yeah thanks Thurston." Talho smiles at the 16 year before ruffling his hair.

"see you later, lover." Holland smirks as Renton stills a quick kiss and Holland follows the other two to the ramp with the light green board that's trimmed with pear white.

* * *

I don't know if there is a triple skate team, ok. i just wrote that because i had to put Talho and Hap in there..

anyways i finished this all in one night, but i did read over it the next morning..

if anyone sees any mistakes, please tell me... and also PLEASE!! please review, i need praise, good or bad i welcome both,

i just need them to write more Holland/Renton. also if anyone can tell me what you think about Holland/Renton pairing please, it would help...

and i'm currently working on a MoonDoggie/Renton, i'll have it up when i finish.


End file.
